After shock
by neveah1
Summary: Con of After shock. Tough love on Sam...
1. Chapter 1

Aftershock- 3

I know it took some time but this one was only suppose to be a one shot deal, but due to the readers asking for more, this is what I 've come up with…

A/N - I changed a lot in this story only because I think this is the one that got me kicked off the site so here is the new one.

Lets review, Sam was so bummed Dean took him back to school. Sam is adjusting well to his school life but misses his brother terribly. Found a new friend in Alexis.

Sam slammed down his pen onto the desk for the fifth time that hour. He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. He hand forgotten how long an exam could be, or how much crap his brains refused to absorb. Sam cracked his neck and took a deep breath. He glanced up at the clock two more hours to go and he could go back to the house and crash.

It had been three weeks, since his brother dropped him off at school. Only a few hours since he talked to him. Becky had been a trooper; she introduced him to Alexis the other roommate. She seemed nice, warm rich brown hair, big dark eyes, pilaties formed body, and Dean's type. She was studying to be a lawyer as well. She knew how to party, once Sam caught her smoking a little reefer, they had a family meeting over that one.

Sam once again looked at the clock and felt his pocket vibrating. Alexis, who was sitting next to him, started to laugh, as she could hear the phone buzzing. He reached into his pocket and answered it " Dean, I'm in the middle of a test I'll call you back" he hung up the phone before the professor caught him. Sam tried to focus at the task on his desk.

Alexis studied Sam for a while she all finished with her test and promised Becky, she would watch out for Sam, so he didn't freak out about being back in school. She liked Sam, he was very hot and sexy, and she enjoyed a quick argument with him in the morning over the bathroom. Sam looked over at her " What?" he whispered. "Nothing I'm just waiting for you to finish up" She flashed a quick innocent smile at him "Then we are going to the mall." Sam started to say something but the professor cleared his throat at them " Sam and Alexis, please come down here fore a minute". Alexis only grinned as she grabbed Sam's test paper from, _she knew it. He was finished_ "You asshole" she hissed at him. Sam only laughed as he followed her. The professor looked less than please with them "I hope the two of you worked hard on this test, if you are finished please leave" Sam had a sad look on his face, Alexis spoke up " Professor, I'm the one who started all of this, I was told to wait for Sam and well it got out of control. But it won't happen again."

The professor nodded and watched as the two left the building. What he missed was Alexis playfully hitting Sam in the arm "Thanks a lot Sammy, I now am most likely to fail" Sam had to laugh at the much shorter woman next to him, she looked like she was pouting "okay I'm sorry, how can I make it up to you?" he asked already knowing the answer " Alright, jeez you are worse than my brother at pouting ". Her eyes lit up "You have a brother?" Sam noticed her eyes glaze over, he knew that it happened every time he even mention his brother. He was surprised that her clothes didn't fall right off. "Yes, I'm a younger, but wiser brother, Dean is the pig headed, strong willed, ass of an older brother, but I love him."

Alexis never had the joy of meeting his brother, that is how he wanted to stay, he knew that if Dean even looked at her, it would be all over for him. " Yeah, Dean is a huge player" he tried not to look at her knowing it was a partial lie. Alexis grinned at him " Does he look like you?" she asked as she snaked herself around his arm, while they walked back to their house "No, Dean is short, blond-ish hair hazel green eyes." Alexis tried to picture him "And he drives a 67 Impala, loves classic rock, won't budge an inch about his car or music. Stubborn as the day is long." Alexis laughed "Sounds like a lot of work if you ask me."

" He is " they both looked up to see Becky on the porch "Sam, your brother called four times this morning, four, count them Four times" "you think I should call him back?" Becky rolled her eyes " Please, call him back. Maybe we should have just let him live here." She added as Sam walked into the house to call Dean. Alexis sat on the top step " so Sam has a brother?" " Yup, he left the day you came, you missed him like by an hour. Nicest guy too. I think you would have liked him. But more importantly, what is with you and Sam. Getting kind of chummy are we?" Alexis blushed " Becky, lets not even go there, I think you had a crush on him at one point, didn't you?" " Yes, but I'm madly in love with school and Rex, by the way let me know when you go to the mall okay, I need you to pick up a few things" Alexis nodded and walked into the house to grab a quick shower. Becky leaned back into the porch swing and walked the students pass by, she hoped something would happen between Sam and Alexis they were a cute pair.

Scene

Dean sat proudly on the hood of washed and waxed Impala, he had been driving by a fund raising car wash for a community collage in Michigan, he saw the girls in short shorts and tank tops he just couldn't control himself. He pulled in and sweet talked a girl into letting him wash his own car and then he took his shirt off, revealing his almost perfect body. He grinned to himself as he heard a few of the girls whispering. It was all-good until the lead woman came over to him and told him to get lost. To the dismay of the other girls he finished up his car and left, not before giving Susan his number.

His car looked as perfect as the day it came off the assembly line; at least if he was alive that is what it would have looked like. The sun was drying off the last of the water beads when his phone rang " Hello, hey Sammy, how are you, sorry man. I'm in Michigan, I'm not sure hang on…' He saw two women walking towards him "Scuse me, what town is this " The heavier brunette smiled at hi m "Mt. Clemens" the red haired one smiled at him " Hi" "Hi how are you" " Dean!" a voice yelled at him " um Sam let me call you right back" he heard his brother protest, but right now he had other things on his mind.

He hung up the phone and hopped off of his baby, the one girl stopped while her friend tried to get her to keep moving. " So you ladies from around here? " The one rolled her eyes while the other just smiled " No and who are you calling ladies" he raised an eyebrow "I'm Dean, this is my…" he stopped before saying the car was Sam. The brunette pointed at herself " Sabrina and this is my best friend " " Skye " He shook both their hands "So are you from around here?" " No, we are from Upstate NY, just visiting friends of ours, you?" Dean flashed his trade mark smile making the one roll her eyes and the other smile " I'm from Lawrence Kansas" Skye walked over to his car "Well you don't look like a hay-seed plow boy, nice car ".

Dean watched with a frown as she proceeded to get her finger prints all over his newly clean car. Sabrina had to laugh when she saw the frown " Awe you just got this washed huh? I'll wash it for you if you want." Sabrina rolled her eyes at her friend "Skye, we have to leave now" Sabrina waved at Dean and pulled her friend away from him " Bye Dean" Dean it was a pleasure to meet you."

Dean only shook his head as he watched the two of them leave. He got into his car and drove over to get a room. Once the room getting was taken care of he pulled out his cell once more to call his brother "Hey, you're at the mall, ha, ha, ha that is pretty funny. Me well, I figured Monday I'd head back to Lawrence to see Missouri. Hey don't worry I'll be fine. How are you and the room mate getting along? See Sam, I told you. Yeah okay I miss you to, dude, I know I'm in a room by myself, but don't let people know who you are talking too." He started laughing when Sam started yelling at him " Okay Sam, I'll call you in the AM love you too bro bye." He chuckled as he headed to the shower.

Tried to make it light and airy…. It will pick up I promise. Okay I hope this is better, I didn't mention anyone, who shouldn't be mentioned.


	2. Chapter 2

After Shock -4

Okay since I have been neglecting this one for awhile I guess we can move this one along.

**A/n - Just an FYI- there are some stories I maybe removing until I feel the urge to finish or delete. I will send message to those who have taken interest in them to see if you want the endings posted or sent to you…**

On to my disclaimer- I do not own supernatural, although I'm not beneath begging for some playtime with the actors- Jeff Dean Morgan --- he is tasty.

Stepping out of the shower, Dean felt somewhat refreshed. He let himself air dry for a few minutes, before taking the towel off the rack and finish drying himself off. He went into the room, he had gotten for himself, went over to his bag. Pulled out a dark blue T-shirt and a light denim button down it was white, along with a pair of black boxers and a clean pair of jeans. Dean may not have much money, but he always bought a decent pair of jeans. Finally content in the way he looked, decided that he would take his baby and see if he could fins a bar to go to.

A few minutes later and a few miles down Gratroit Ave he found a bar, he chuckled as he read the sign "Desperado's " weren't all the bars in every town called that. He paid the five bucks to park, as long as the attendant was going to make sure the Impala was watched.

Dean sighed as he had a feeling he made a mistake coming to this bar and not going to the one across the street. " The boot scootin boogie" was blaring in the bar. Dean looked around the bar; it looked like an old fashion saloon. Then he saw the barmaid and made a beeline straight for her. He didn't notice the girl he had met earlier, but she saw him. Skye picked up her beer and took a sip then sat in a chair to watch as the poor girl behind the bar was completely under Dean's spell. Dean smiled and charmed his way into a free beer, while the other barmaid walked over to see, what was making her co-worker so weak in the knees.

Dean stepped away from the bar, leaving the poor bar maid, begging for him to turn around just once more. Dean did in fact turn around to leave her a tip then; movement from next to him caught his attention. It was the girl he had met earlier, he gazed around the room looking for the friend, but the brunette was not in sight. _God what was her name? It started with an S… Skye!_ Dean picked up his beer and followed her into the other bar, which looked like some thing out of the country bar back home. Dean learned at a very early age, to at least know who Garth Brooks was, and who Kenny Chesney was. The rest was beyond him. He had also learned how to tune out country music, some wasn't bad, but some was very bad. Although that Shania was a hottie.

Dean pulled himself, from his thoughts as he searched for that girl he met this after noon. There she was as plain as day, dancing on the floor, trying to figure out the dance that was going on. Dean propped himself up at the bar and sat on a barstool. He took a few more sips from his bottle as he looked around the place; he saw the sign he was looking for, the gaming room. He decided he would wait awhile before scamming people out of their money. He went back to watching Skye.

Skye sighed in frustration as Eric and Hank tried to teach her a few dances to take back home. Then Hank asked her if she knew the Shadow. That she did, she pulled Hank as close as she could behind her. She didn't know him but that made it the entire better. She leaned against him as the dance started and smiled to her. If Sabrina could see her now, she'd be pissed. Skye had asked Sabs to come out tonight, but alas she had to work on a school paper. Skye glanced around the room and she almost froze when she saw the man she had talked to earlier in the day sitting at the bar. She wasn't sure how she was going to get through the rest of the day. In the end she did, forcing herself to smile at Hank as he twirled her around the dance floor.

AS soon as the song was over she grabbed her beer and walked over to Dean. " Maybe I was wrong, maybe you are a hay seed boy" As he stood up to offer her is stool, she stopped him "oh no I've been driving all day. I need to stand." Dean shrugged and sat back down.

_He certainly was pretty and he knew it too, but what the hell did she care._ Skye turned her attention back towards the dance floor, that was until she felt an ice cold beer bottle touch her back, she gasped and pulled away. Dean reached out with a hand to make sure she didn't go to far.

" What's the matter Skye?" he smiled at her as she turned around, quite impressed that he remembered her name_ now if I could only remember yours_. As if reading her mind he told her his name " Dean Winchester " he smirked knowing she didn't remember his name. This pissed her off " A little full of yourself aren't you?" once more she turned towards the floor and saw Hank moving towards her "Skye, the lemboda is play, come Do this with me". Skye flashed him her most sincere smile "Sure Hank " turning to Dean she handed him her beer.

"Can you hold this for me, thanks."

Dean watched her walk on to the floor, once more pulled to close to Hank for Dean's liking, he glanced back over at the gaming room and had an idea. What better way to get the girl than to teach her pool?

Skye knew it had to be driving Dean nuts to see her grinding on Hank, during the dance, even though they just met, she had a funny feeling about him. Once more after the dance Hank thanked her and went back to Eric. Skye wandered over to the bar and ordered another beer. Dean walked over, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her towards him. She was standing way to close to him for her liking.

" What are you doing?" She asked as she tried to pry her wrist out of his grasp.

" Can, you play pool? Dean asked her, doubting that she could.

" First, why do you think I'd play pool with you and…" Dean smirked as she couldn't stop him from interrupting " It is an easy yes or no sweetie, if not I can go find some other person to play" he winked at another girl as she walked by.

Knowing he was playing her, but also knowing it would be her lose she caved. " Okay, okay no I'm a sucky pool player, just awful." Dean 's smile brightened " Come on I'll teach you how to be a master hustler." Dean let go of her wrist, knowing she would follow him.

Two hours later and a few to many beers, Skye was bent over the table, pool stick in hand, Dean standing behind her, right up against her butt, he bent over her, hands over hers, trying to focus at the task at hand. But every time Skye shifted her weight to the other foot, she was rubbing against him. Skye finally hit the ball into the corner pocket, jumped up, smacking Dean's head with hers she squealed with delight. She turned around to hug him, but saw him holding his skull.

" Oh my god, Dean, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Skye tried to hide the smile from him. He looked at her with those hazel eyes and she knew he was fine. A waitress informed them the bar closed at 2AM.

" Well Skye, it has been a pleasure to hang with you but I guess this is it." Dean told her. All he got was her rolling her eyes " Oh Please, quit playin me asshole. Follow me to my hotel and I'll see what else we can do."

" Won't Sabrina mind?" Dean asked kind of curious as to what Skye had in mind. " No I have the other room, but my door is locked so we'll have to go through her room." Dean shrugged his shoulders, as she grabbed his hand and followed her out to the parking lot.

Skye was groping at Dean as he turned on the charm even more in the parking lot. She slammed him against his car and licked his lips, she heard him sigh as she pressed her self against him even more. Dean reached for his car door and broke away from Skye.

" Get in, you can pick up your car in the morning."

Skye hopped in the Impala then gave him the directions to the comfort inn down the road. A few minutes later, Skye was leading him down a dark hallway; it was a little creepy even for him. Skye pulled out her friend's key and inserted it into the electric lock. She heard the click of the door opening; she gently pushed the door open. Skye motioned for Dean to be quiet as they went through the room, to the adjoining room.

Something was wrong, Dean could tell the minute the entered the room. It was too quiet, even though the TV was on. He shook his head, telling himself that if something were really wrong Sam would have had a vision by now and called him. He just followed Skye and was hoping that she was not going to be a clingy woman after wards.

Skye opened her bathroom door and told Dean to make himself comfortable. Which he did, seeing as she handed him another beer? She sat next to him on the couch. He knew this would question and answer time.

" So, Dean are you an older or younger brother?" was the first question. " Older" was the answer. " What are you really doing in MI?" _wow she wasn't playing around_ he thought to himself.

" I'm on my way back to Kansas to see a family friend, now what are you doing in MI". He asked her, not that he really cared but he was a little curious. She shifted her weight on the couch " I'm visiting my friends " was her answer. They sat talking for a little while more about their families and childhood.

Dean glanced over at a clock in the room it read 4:30 AM _Holy crap I got to get some sleep_. Skye saw him glance at the clock, then made her move she crawled over his lap to be straddling his lap. Before he knew what was happening, some how they ended up in her bed, panting, grinding, and climaxing all in the matter of moments. All Dean remembered before he closed his eyes was seeing the freckles that were splashed across her sleeping face.

He never saw the flashing cell phone, on the coffee table, never heard the voicemail alert the three times his phone rang. Never knew the horror that was happening on the other side of the door.

Okay so I suck at the lovin scene, but hey you wanted the update, next moving on to Sam and his freaky mind.


	3. Chapter 3

After Shock -4

Okay since I have been neglecting this one for awhile I guess we can move this one along.

**A/n - Just an FYI- there are some stories I maybe removing until I feel the urge to finish or delete. I will send message to those who have taken interest in them to see if you want the endings posted or sent to you…**

On to my disclaimer- I do not own supernatural, although I'm not beneath begging for some playtime with the actors- Jeff Dean Morgan --- he is tasty.

Stepping out of the shower, Dean felt somewhat refreshed. He let himself air dry for a few minutes, before taking the towel off the rack and finish drying himself off. He went into the room, he had gotten for himself, went over to his bag. Pulled out a dark blue T-shirt and a light denim button down it was white, along with a pair of black boxers and a clean pair of jeans. Dean may not have much money, but he always bought a decent pair of jeans. Finally content in the way he looked, decided that he would take his baby and see if he could fins a bar to go to.

A few minutes later and a few miles down Gratroit Ave he found a bar, he chuckled as he read the sign "Desperado's " weren't all the bars in every town called that. He paid the five bucks to park, as long as the attendant was going to make sure the Impala was watched.

Dean sighed as he had a feeling he made a mistake coming to this bar and not going to the one across the street. " The boot scootin boogie" was blaring in the bar. Dean looked around the bar; it looked like an old fashion saloon. Then he saw the barmaid and made a beeline straight for her. He didn't notice the girl he had met earlier, but she saw him. Skye picked up her beer and took a sip then sat in a chair to watch as the poor girl behind the bar was completely under Dean's spell. Dean smiled and charmed his way into a free beer, while the other barmaid walked over to see, what was making her co-worker so weak in the knees.

Dean stepped away from the bar, leaving the poor bar maid, begging for him to turn around just once more. Dean did in fact turn around to leave her a tip then; movement from next to him caught his attention. It was the girl he had met earlier, he gazed around the room looking for the friend, but the brunette was not in sight. _God what was her name? It started with an S… Skye!_ Dean picked up his beer and followed her into the other bar, which looked like some thing out of the country bar back home. Dean learned at a very early age, to at least know who Garth Brooks was, and who Kenny Chesney was. The rest was beyond him. He had also learned how to tune out country music, some wasn't bad, but some was very bad. Although that Shania was a hottie.

Dean pulled himself, from his thoughts as he searched for that girl he met this after noon. There she was as plain as day, dancing on the floor, trying to figure out the dance that was going on. Dean propped himself up at the bar and sat on a barstool. He took a few more sips from his bottle as he looked around the place; he saw the sign he was looking for, the gaming room. He decided he would wait awhile before scamming people out of their money. He went back to watching Skye.

Skye sighed in frustration as Eric and Hank tried to teach her a few dances to take back home. Then Hank asked her if she knew the Shadow. That she did, she pulled Hank as close as she could behind her. She didn't know him but that made it the entire better. She leaned against him as the dance started and smiled to her. If Sabrina could see her now, she'd be pissed. Skye had asked Sabs to come out tonight, but alas she had to work on a school paper. Skye glanced around the room and she almost froze when she saw the man she had talked to earlier in the day sitting at the bar. She wasn't sure how she was going to get through the rest of the day. In the end she did, forcing herself to smile at Hank as he twirled her around the dance floor.

AS soon as the song was over she grabbed her beer and walked over to Dean. " Maybe I was wrong, maybe you are a hay seed boy" As he stood up to offer her is stool, she stopped him "oh no I've been driving all day. I need to stand." Dean shrugged and sat back down.

_He certainly was pretty and he knew it too, but what the hell did she care._ Skye turned her attention back towards the dance floor, that was until she felt an ice cold beer bottle touch her back, she gasped and pulled away. Dean reached out with a hand to make sure she didn't go to far.

" What's the matter Skye?" he smiled at her as she turned around, quite impressed that he remembered her name_ now if I could only remember yours_. As if reading her mind he told her his name " Dean Winchester " he smirked knowing she didn't remember his name. This pissed her off " A little full of yourself aren't you?" once more she turned towards the floor and saw Hank moving towards her "Skye, the lemboda is play, come Do this with me". Skye flashed him her most sincere smile "Sure Hank " turning to Dean she handed him her beer.

"Can you hold this for me, thanks."

Dean watched her walk on to the floor, once more pulled to close to Hank for Dean's liking, he glanced back over at the gaming room and had an idea. What better way to get the girl than to teach her pool?

Skye knew it had to be driving Dean nuts to see her grinding on Hank, during the dance, even though they just met, she had a funny feeling about him. Once more after the dance Hank thanked her and went back to Eric. Skye wandered over to the bar and ordered another beer. Dean walked over, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her towards him. She was standing way to close to him for her liking.

" What are you doing?" She asked as she tried to pry her wrist out of his grasp.

" Can, you play pool? Dean asked her, doubting that she could.

" First, why do you think I'd play pool with you and…" Dean smirked as she couldn't stop him from interrupting " It is an easy yes or no sweetie, if not I can go find some other person to play" he winked at another girl as she walked by.

Knowing he was playing her, but also knowing it would be her lose she caved. " Okay, okay no I'm a sucky pool player, just awful." Dean 's smile brightened " Come on I'll teach you how to be a master hustler." Dean let go of her wrist, knowing she would follow him.

Two hours later and a few to many beers, Skye was bent over the table, pool stick in hand, Dean standing behind her, right up against her butt, he bent over her, hands over hers, trying to focus at the task at hand. But every time Skye shifted her weight to the other foot, she was rubbing against him. Skye finally hit the ball into the corner pocket, jumped up, smacking Dean's head with hers she squealed with delight. She turned around to hug him, but saw him holding his skull.

" Oh my god, Dean, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Skye tried to hide the smile from him. He looked at her with those hazel eyes and she knew he was fine. A waitress informed them the bar closed at 2AM.

" Well Skye, it has been a pleasure to hang with you but I guess this is it." Dean told her. All he got was her rolling her eyes " Oh Please, quit playin me asshole. Follow me to my hotel and I'll see what else we can do."

" Won't Sabrina mind?" Dean asked kind of curious as to what Skye had in mind. " No I have the other room, but my door is locked so we'll have to go through her room." Dean shrugged his shoulders, as she grabbed his hand and followed her out to the parking lot.

Skye was groping at Dean as he turned on the charm even more in the parking lot. She slammed him against his car and licked his lips, she heard him sigh as she pressed her self against him even more. Dean reached for his car door and broke away from Skye.

" Get in, you can pick up your car in the morning."

Skye hopped in the Impala then gave him the directions to the comfort inn down the road. A few minutes later, Skye was leading him down a dark hallway; it was a little creepy even for him. Skye pulled out her friend's key and inserted it into the electric lock. She heard the click of the door opening; she gently pushed the door open. Skye motioned for Dean to be quiet as they went through the room, to the adjoining room.

Something was wrong, Dean could tell the minute the entered the room. It was too quiet, even though the TV was on. He shook his head, telling himself that if something were really wrong Sam would have had a vision by now and called him. He just followed Skye and was hoping that she was not going to be a clingy woman after wards.

Skye opened her bathroom door and told Dean to make himself comfortable. Which he did, seeing as she handed him another beer? She sat next to him on the couch. He knew this would question and answer time.

" So, Dean are you an older or younger brother?" was the first question. " Older" was the answer. " What are you really doing in MI?" _wow she wasn't playing around_ he thought to himself.

" I'm on my way back to Kansas to see a family friend, now what are you doing in MI". He asked her, not that he really cared but he was a little curious. She shifted her weight on the couch " I'm visiting my friends " was her answer. They sat talking for a little while more about their families and childhood.

Dean glanced over at a clock in the room it read 4:30 AM _Holy crap I got to get some sleep_. Skye saw him glance at the clock, then made her move she crawled over his lap to be straddling his lap. Before he knew what was happening, some how they ended up in her bed, panting, grinding, and climaxing all in the matter of moments. All Dean remembered before he closed his eyes was seeing the freckles that were splashed across her sleeping face.

He never saw the flashing cell phone, on the coffee table, never heard the voicemail alert the three times his phone rang. Never knew the horror that was happening on the other side of the door.

Okay so I suck at the lovin scene, but hey you wanted the update, next moving on to Sam and his freaky mind.


End file.
